


On being good

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky又不乖了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	On being good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenie/gifts).



“我对你很失望，Bucky，”Steve说道，令Bucky体内不由自主地窜过一阵颤栗。“告诉我，我离开前，是让你怎么做的？”

“乖一点。”Bucky嗫嚅。

“那你做到了吗？”

Bucky犹豫着不做声。

“回答。”Steve尖锐地说。

“没有。”Bucky不敢对上Steve的视线。他垂眼看着自己踩在地毯上的脚，因Steve风雨欲来的不悦而脚趾蜷缩。

“你知道，这就意味着，我必须惩罚你。”

是的。Bucky全身都在Steve的接近中紧绷，当Steve还距离一臂之遥时他无法忍受了，向左虚晃了一下就往右方跑开。

Steve立刻抓住他。Bucky的逃离不幸尚未开始就已告终。他的背脊重重撞上墙，双手也被Steve压在脑袋两侧，Steve抓得好紧，让他的骨头都开始痛。

“我本想宽容一些，但现在，我认为你需要接受教训。”Steve慢慢地说，“所以，当我放开手腕，你就给我跪下，双手背在身后，张开你那漂亮的小嘴。再试图逃跑，我会真的不高兴。”

Bucky在Steve松手的刹那就下跪，温顺地坐在小腿上，两手放在后腰。

“这就乖多了。”Steve说。Bucky看着他有条不紊地解开皮带扔到地上，再拉下裤子拉链。Steve甚至没有费心把裤子脱掉，他只是伸手进去掏出阴茎。已经硬挺的器官。

Steve一手握住阴茎另一手按着Bucky不让他动，手指嵌进Bucky的下巴。他慢条斯理地将那个器官在Bucky脸上蹭了一遍，划过颧骨，鼻梁，沾湿Bucky的每一寸皮肤。

Bucky的嘴已经张开了，但Steve仍然重重地捏着他的下颌关节，逼迫他张得更大然后把阴茎从Bucky唇间插入。他开始粗暴地操他的嘴，睾丸拍击Bucky的下巴。Steve很粗大，使得Bucky不得不竭力张大嘴，很快各种各样的液体就流了他满脸，泪水也从眼角溢出，滚落脸颊。

可接着Steve又停下动作，他的手指插进Bucky的发间扣住他的头颅，使他完全无法躲避，并往里深入，深入，深入，直至Bucky的鼻子顶在他身上。Bucky几乎难以呼吸，但他也不想动，只想着要为了证明自己的乖巧而任由Steve使用。最终Steve后退了，整个都从Bucky嘴里抽出去；Bucky深深地吸了口气，有点喘。

“现在明白了吗？”Steve说着轻轻地拍着他的后颈，“在我的帮助下，你可以做得这么好。”

“但我并不认为惩罚已经结束，”Steve继续道，他的赞扬带来的温暖瞬间消散了，“毕竟，你实在太不乖了。”他抓住Bucky的头发迫使他仰头看着自己，“卧室，”他简短地说，“给你两分钟扩张自己。去。”

Bucky站起来时腿在打颤。他步伐不稳地走进卧室，飞快脱下衣服并整齐地叠放在旁边；即使这会占用他宝贵的两分钟。Steve讨厌他把房间弄乱。

他舔湿了两根手指然后直接插进小穴。他明白，Steve一秒钟也不会多给，他没法慢慢地来。才刚刚勉强加上第三根，Steve就走进卧室，赤裸着，关上门。Bucky僵住了，手指还插在体内，却不敢动。

Steve走出他的视野范围。Bucky听见对方打开润滑剂盖子的声音和涂抹的声音。床发出轻响，Steve爬到他身后，阴茎湿答答地擦过Bucky的大腿。他拉下Bucky的手，掰开他的臀瓣，拇指在穴口轻轻地揉弄。

“今天要直接干你。”Steve的口吻漫不经心，阴茎头部已经顶在那儿了。Bucky想扭开，却被Steve反剪着胳膊脸朝下按进床垫。“啊啊，别再来那套，不听话就活该被内射。”

他开始把阴茎往里挤；Bucky仍然很紧，在Steve推进龟头时呻吟。等到Steve整根都进去时，被塞满的感觉让他不断喘息。

“做一个乖乖的小婊子，说不定我会善心大发，让你高潮的。”Steve说。他抓住Bucky的头发开始挺腰进出，很快就象刚才干Bucky的嘴一样激烈粗暴了。Bucky的性器硬硬地贴在小腹，感官都集中在不断遭到Steve侵犯、被他占有玩弄的部位。

等到Steve终于肯触碰他，不到半分钟Bucky就高潮了，全身瘫软。而Steve继续操干，钳制着他的腰，Bucky就象他手里的一个布娃娃。Bucky知道Steve会照料好他的，所以就闭上眼睛，意识朦胧飘忽起来。

下一次睁开眼他已经在Steve怀里了，Steve抚摸着他的头发，两人身上裹着一块毯子。

“嗨。”他开口。他喉咙有点哑，Steve皱着眉把他扶起来，让他喝水。

“你还好吗？”Steve紧张地问，“我没有太粗暴吧，嗯？”

“你干得太棒了……”Bucky微笑着，还有点恍惚，有点沉醉。他觉得四周都柔软而温暖，还有Steve在。“感觉很好。”

“唔嗯，我明白了，”Steve也对他微笑，“好吧，想不想和我再躺一会儿。”

于是Bucky躺下，被Steve拥抱着，抚摸着背脊。好久，他开始觉得饿，又觉得身上的汗湿难以忍受——加上腿间，绝对是Steve的精液——所以他动弹了几下，看看身上哪些地方还在痛。

“醒了？”Steve问。

“嗯，”Bucky回答，“也饿了。”

“如果你不介意我走开，我可以起床去叫披萨。”

披萨是个好主意，不过——

“再过几分钟。”他还不想就这样起床，也不想Steve跑到看不见的地方去。

“好，”Steve同意道，“随你。”

他们又懒洋洋地躺了一会儿。

“不听话就要被内射，哈？”Bucky想到刚才的事，脑内第一反应就是这句话。

“闭嘴，”Steve说，整个脸都红得不得了，“我想不出该说什么好吗。”

“别，这句话很不错，”Bucky一脸诚恳，“继续保持这个水准，你很快就可以去拿艾美奖了。”说完他就再也绷不住开始狂笑。

Steve呻吟，用枕头打他的脑袋。


End file.
